


Sherlock's Wedding

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 02:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sherlock's wedding, and Greg Lestrade is the best man, with an important role to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Silver Fox Saturday, as prompted by impishtubist.

It was fortunate that the wedding was only ever going to be a small affair.  There had been some discussion as to whether, given the circumstances, it should be postponed, but both Sherlock and Victor had been adamant that they were going ahead as planned.

Which was how, as best man, Greg found himself pushing Sherlock up the aisle in a wheel chair.  Victor, although not having broken any limbs, had suffered a number of injuries caused by flying glass and it was apparent to any who looked carefully that his loose fitting suit had been chosen so as to avoid putting undue pressure on the wounds that had not yet healed.

As Greg slipped into his seat next to John he could sense the antagonism from those opposite.  There were few people on Sherlock’s side: Mycroft had come, but their mother had refused to attend, so he was sitting next to Mrs Hudson, who Greg privately thought was doing an excellent job as surrogate mother complete with suitable hat and tissues.  Molly and DS Hopkins were also present and sitting much closer to each other than Greg had expected; when John noticed him glancing at them he grinned at Greg and nodded.

Victor’s family, however, appeared to have come in force.  Greg couldn’t work out why, since they were clearly unhappy with the relationship and had done nothing over the previous few months to deny their complete dislike of Sherlock.  Greg half expected someone to raise an objection during the ceremony, but there was no legal reason to do so and therefore they remained silent.

Once Sherlock and Victor had exchanged their vows and signed the necessary documents they left together, Greg once again pushing Sherlock.  He felt as if he was an intruder, but Victor wasn’t in a position to push his new husband, and at least this way they were able to leave holding hands.

The reception, held in another room in the same building, had been kept very simple.  There was a small buffet, which provoked comments of “how mean can you get?” and “I don’t know why we bothered coming.”

Mrs Hudson heard the latter comment, which had been clearly said loudly enough so that Sherlock would also hear, and said “Thank you for inviting me.  I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.”

It became increasingly awkward as Victor’s family continued to make their feelings about the wedding obvious.  Even those who were prepared to speak to Victor pointedly ignored Sherlock, and it soon became apparent that the combination of bad feeling and his refusal to take the painkillers he had been prescribed, since they made him drowsy, were taking their toll on Victor.

Accordingly Greg asked John and Mycroft to hand round the glasses of champagne.  Mycroft’s expression as he said “These are for after the speech” was sufficient that no-one risked taking a sip too soon.

Then Greg stood up. 

“I am delighted to be able to give the best man’s speech this afternoon as we celebrate the commitment of two people who love each other very dearly.  Having first met at university, Sherlock and Victor pursued their own lives and careers until their shared love of Baroque music caused them to attend the same concert.  From then on it was, as the cliché says, as if they had never been apart.”

He paused briefly whilst Mycroft passed Mrs Hudson yet another tissue.  Despite her tears she continued to look extremely happy.

Greg continued.  “We were all,” he stressed all, whilst looking pointedly at Victor’s relatives, “looking forward to the wedding, when the bomber struck.  The callous nature of his attack, injuring Victor as well as Sherlock, left us all stunned.  Nevertheless, Victor insisted that the wedding go ahead as planned, maintaining that whatever Sherlock faced he was not going to face it alone.  I know that Sherlock had told Victor that he would understand if he preferred to wait, and I also know, because I heard the call, that Victor phoned the registry office to confirm the wedding was going ahead.”

Greg paused to take a breath.  Hopkins passed Molly his handkerchief.

“So, in view of the love these two have for each other, I charge you all to raise your glasses to Sherlock and Victor.”

There was resistance, Greg knew there would be, but those who mattered, those who truly cared for the two men who had just married each other, were unanimous in their toast.


End file.
